blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenos Hazard
Jenos Hazard is a member of the Chronos Numbers known as number VII. He is also a member of Cerberus, the organization's special assasination squad. He has taken a special interest in Rinslet Walker. Appearance Jenos has shoulder-length brown-black hair and light brown eyes. He normally has a smile on his face, and wears a black suit jacket and pants over a purple undershirt. Personality Unlike his fellow Chronos Numbers, Jenos is rather laid-back and flirtatious. Underneath his romantic persona lies a strong and capable fighter who gets serious when the occasion calls for it. He falls for every woman he meets and has taken a special interest in Rinslet. Unfortunately for Jenos, he usually doesn't have as much luck with the ladies as he hopes. Synopsis Manga ﻿Jenos Hazard meets Rinslet Walker during one of her heists. He follows her on her job and waits for her in her car. He reveals his identity as a Time Guardian and asks her to help him find and capture the Apostles of the Star. Jenos offers to act as Rinslet's bodyguard if she were to take the job, which gets her to agree. After a tense meeting with Sephiria, he and Rinslet, along with the rest of Team Cerberus, Naizer Bruckheimer and Beluga J. Heard infiltrate Creed's hideout, a castle hidden in the mountains. The team fights Charden Flamberg, Leon Elliot, and various other members of Apostles of the Star. When the team manages to make it to Creed, they witness a horrific transformation of a sweeper into a werewolf via nanomachines. After the battle, Naizer holds Creed down and tells Beluga to shoot. Before he can do so, Jenos uses Excelion to re-direct the blow to save Naizer. However, Beluga stops him, saying that the mission always comes first. The castle begins to collapse. While Jenos holds on to an unconscious Naizer, the ceiling also collapses, nearly trapping the trio. However, Beluga holds the ceiling up and tells him to escape. He thanked Jenos for not letting him kill his own comrade. After they escape, Beluga is killed by the crushing debris. Jenos visits Rinslet in Stock Town; Rinslet thought he died in the attack on Creed's castle and yells at him for not contacting her between then and now. His main purpose for being in Stock Town is to stop rogue Numbers Kranz Maduke and Baldorias S. Fanghini from attacking Train Heartnet and his friends. Jenos is nearly hit with Baldor's Heimdall, but the disobedient Numbers finally agree to report back to headquarters. He escorts ex-Apostles member Kyoko Kirisaki to a meeting with Sephiria in order to test her truthfulness in reforming her old ways. Jenos joins the rest of the Numbers in a stealth attack on Creed's hideout on an island in Adonia Sea. He joins Lin Xiao Li in battle and jokingly chastises him for running off on his own. The two easily defeat members of the Apostles' cyborg army Phantom Star Brigade. Jenos is a bit frightened and surprised by how cruel Lin has been in battle. He is last seen talking to Train after the ex-assassin defeats Creed. He and the rest of the Numbers do "clean-up" of the hideout. Anime Jenos is ordered by Sephiria to retrieve Eve. However, when he finds the young bio-weapon, he also meets Train Heartnet, the former number XIII. Jenos deduces that he would be heavily rewarded if he could get Train back to Chronos, so they battle. Thanks to Train's superior skills, Jenos fails and retreats back to Chronos. After the rise of the Apostles of the Star, Jenos, along with Beluga J. Heard and Naizer Bruckheimer attack Creed Diskenth's castle. They manage to destroy a good portion, but Naizer is killed and Jenos is pushed off a cliff. In the end, when Mason Ordrosso defects along with three Chronos members, called the Zero Numbers, Jenos fights alongside River Zastory and Charden Flamberg. At first, their opponents seem to have the upper hand, healing with the nanomachines inside Eden. However, they quickly lose when Eden is destroyed. Skills Jenos' weapon is Excelion, a glove with indestructible Orichalcon wires attached to each finger, which he uses to tightly grasp or lacerate his opponents. He can also manipulate them with enough skill to pick objects up without cutting them. Gallery Jenos123.jpg JenosArt.png Jenos.jpg Jenos Hazard.jpg File:Cerberus.jpg|Cerberus (From top to bottom) Beluga, Naizer, and Jenos File:Jenos1.png Jenos123.png JenosSide.png ExcellionManga.png Cerberus.png CerberusManga.jpg JHazard.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Chronos Category:Male Category:Sweeper allies